narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Babylon's Rebirth: Echo's Conquest
Inroduction Roughly a century before the start of Omega Beta, two general-like men were speaking in private. One a middle-aged, hairy man with rugged facial hair and amber eyes that glowed with greed. He kept batting his bejeweled fingers on the table inbetween them, his yellow teeth beared with rage towards his calmer counterpart. He wore a rugged gray coat made of lion skin and a caped turban that could be perceived as a crown. The other was much younger, a young man with jet black spiky hair, that partially covered his unforgetable eyes. They were an extremely piercing green that reeked of dark power. His cloak was on the back of the chair he was sitting in, and he wore a black tank top that showed the fruits of his training as his muscles rippled. He had his elbows reclining on the table and his hands folded together under his chin. After an eerie silence the younger moved a knight chess piece, setting up a quick checkmate. "That ends it." The older man stood up and swiped the chess board off the table. "This means nothing!" The younger calmly raised an eyebrow while remaining in his seat. "On the contrary, you bet your Babylon territory on this game, so I'd say it means a thing or two." The veteran ruler spat as he spoke, turning a strawberry red in his anger. "If you want my kigndom you will have to pry it from my lifeless hands, you miserable wretch!" "You don't know how easily that could be arranged." Said the younger of the two in his usual cold and calculating demeanor. The bearded man turned around and stormed off, boarding his vessel and leaving in sheer rage. Leaning back in his seat the black haired tyrant sighed. "As I expected, more land must be scorched before it enters my hands." The Battle At Babylon "Lord Yajuu! Echo Uchiha is approaching!" A skinny warrior gulped upon disturbing his gordy master's meal. "What?! How dare he...Prepare our swordsmen, snipers, and pilots, we are at war." Legions of Babylonians marched through the blistering desert that was their home, carrying their specialized weapons. Above were more, mounted on flying creatures thought to be extinct. They charged to protect everything they knew, family, lifestyles, and honor. On the other end of the desert stood the young general, Echo, alone. His black cloak stood out in desert, even through the rising sandstorm. As his cloak and hair swayed in the wind a flicker could be seen in his eyes, he was bearing the Hakumeigan. As the warriors approached in body and spirit, their battle cries muffled even the sound of the desert storm that continued to rage. The young tyrant stretched out an arm and made a sweeping motion. From the focused look in his strained eyes it was evident he had spent the previous night meditating, building stamina for a massive attack. Suddenly from the sand legions of creatures, beings, and people that once lived rose, now consumed by the shadows of Twilight. The hundreds of Babylonians were now outnumbered by the thousands. Yet they moved on, some getting pounced on and mauled by the more feral creatures, and some getting possessed by the more human-like ones. Those who weren't dead began to wreak havoc on each other in pure insanity until the area was lit with the flames of war, consuming the area. Out from the storm rode King Yajuu, mounting his war steed and charging with his signature anger. Bearing his "S" shaped sword he roared through the battlefield and managed to behead dozens of the creatures, charging straight for Echo. Echo blinked lazily before jumping into the air. Just when it seemed he would fall a complex prism of Twilight surrounded him and held him in place. "Counsel of Twilight, I command thee come forth." Suddenly the prisms key edges began to spiral as a black smoke shrouded the area. Upon clearing a few twenty-feet tall beings could be seen floating in the air around Echo. They began to whisper in foreign tongues, each one's words intertwining with each other. Echo ran his hand though his hand and closed his eyes. Thinking a moment he opened his blazing green eyes. "Burn." With that command the prism began to radiate and spiral, energy erupting in a powerful sight. suddenly amassive ray of green energy blasted straight down at the land, utterly scorching it and obliterating the desert and its inhabitants. The soil itself was peentrated until a bay of magma near the earth's core leaked. Geysers of lava blasted the area, Echo watching as clouds of darkness began to form in the sky. Mountains of lava engulfed everything, and Echo too kthe opportunity to gaze at his new land. He noticed one of the soon-to-be mountains was noticably larger than the others, ten-fold in fact. This would be the location of his palace. The blazing earth reflected in his cold gaze as he thought to himself, "Home sweet home". The End